The Walking dead - Sem Esperança
by G.Lemos
Summary: Conta a história de Brian um brasileiro em meio ao apocalipse zumbi com um passado oculto que tenta proteger a todo custo seu grupo. Procuro mostrar com essa fic a essencia de um apocalipse zumbi com drama e suspense para todos os brasileiros que gostam do genero. Lembrando que o protagonista ira se encontrar com os personagens da série!


Autor: Giovani .L

Título: FF-The Walking dead

Cap-1: Um fio de esperança

_**Capítulo-1- Um fio de esperança**_

Mais um dia procurando exaustivamente por suprimentos na mesma cidade, pela décima vez no mês, como é de se esperar a cada busca o resultado piorava, a mochila estava leve como pluma, a fome não ajudava, não tomava banho a semanas assim como meu "amigo" que caminhava ao meu lado (nome pendente) um ex-mecânico de 50 anos, reservado, não fala muito sobre sua vida antes de toda essa merda, um velho amargo e carrancudo, nunca gostei da compania dele mas nesses tempos não importa mesmo, contanto que ele não tente me matar é meu aliado.

- Chegamos - avisou ele - ei garoto, chegamos.

- Ah, eh, certo vamos indo - de fato estava tão distraido olhando meus pés que nem reparei na grande placa de boas-vindas a nossa frente.

_Presidente Venceslau-SP_

Caminhamos em silêncio até de fato adentrarmos a cidade. Uma cidadezinha minúscula de interior, de fato o lugar ideal, baixa população ou seja menos walkers no caminho, o lado ruim era a excasses de suprimentos que já se tornava algo preocupante, nas ultimas semanas esvaziamos todas as lojas ou supermercados da cidade, agora restava procurar nas casas, algo mais arriscado e que pode ou não render suprimentos.

- Muito bem então, a gente já vasculho tudo quanto é loja por aqui - começou ele - vamos indo de casa em casa agora, e rezar pra acha alguma coisa.

- Hoje vai se um dia muito longo...

A cidade era um verdadeiro deserto, um walker ou outro andando aqui e ali mais nada preocupante, era estranho, o silêncio absoluto, nunca gostei de silêncio ou solidão, quando era criança, na hora de dormir deixava a televisão ligada , não por medo de escuro mas sim pelo incomodo que o silêncio me trazia, e agora o máximo que podiamos ouvir eram os grunhidos dos pobres perturbados caminhando sem rumo pela cidade, ah oque eu não daria pra ouvir o trânsito passando por essas ruas novamente.

Chegamos a primeira casa, pulamos o portão sem dificuldade, uma casa chique em um bairro de ricos, dois carros de luxo na garagem, sacada nos quartos, pintura nova.

- Estranho...- sussurrou Miguel para si mesmo.

- Oque é estranho?

- Sem barricadas, sem tabuas nas janelas, quem quer que morasse por aqui nem tentou se defender - explicou.

Não tinha reparado mais era verdade, a casa estava intacta, sem nenhuma proteção. Mas porque alguém faria isso? Os carros ainda estão aqui então eles não fugiram, porém a falta de proteção indicava que não estariam em casa.

- Bom vamos entrando - falou ele já tapando nariz e boca com a camisa, fiz o mesmo.

A porta era de carvalho puro, com belos adornos, feita a mão.

- Esse pessoal era rico pra cacete, acho que a gente deu sorte - comemorou.

- Quem sabe, geralmente pessoas ricas tem armas, sabe pra caça e coisa e tal - comentei esperançoso.

- Você sonha demais moleque, isso pode acabar te matando.

- Me passa o grampo ae - disse me agaixando em frente a porta.

Me entregou com uma careta e um resmungo, bastaram alguns segundos e... abriu.

- Fico me perguntando aonde você aprendeu a faze isso - questionou ele desconfiado.

- Devia é agradecer por eu saber faze isso, agora vamos indo ou tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando velhote? - perguntei um tanto irritado com a suposição dele.

- Se acalma ae moleque, foi só uma pergunta.

Ignorei o comentário e entrei na casa, para nossa surpresa nada, sem coisas reviradas, sem cheiro de podridão, absolutamente nada, uma casa intacta oque trazia esperanças de encontrar muitos suprimentos e dúvidas sobre os antigos donos do local.

- Você procura aqui embaixo, eu procuro no segundo andar - ordenou o outro.

- E quem te pois no comando? - questionei.

- Para de reclama e anda logo moleque.

Aquele velho já estava me dando nos nervos, acho que ele realmente não gostava de mim por alguns simples motivos como, eu namorar a filha dele e ele simplesmente fazer de tudo para sobreviver só ligando para si mesmo, jamais ajuda pessoas em perigo e não deixa que ninguém se junte ao grupo pois Novos membro só servem para gastar nossos suprimentos dizia ele, existia uma linha tênue entre sobrevivência e crueldade e se ele a cruzasse eu mesmo daria um jeito nisso.

Comecei a vasculhar a casa e para minha surpresa encontrei diversos enlatados, muita água e um armário com medicamentos, desodorante e barbeadores no banheiro, e fui colocando tudo na mochila até enche-la.

Agora faltava apenas um cômodo o primeiro andar, abri a porta e vi que era um escritório, nada lá era muito útil mas para minha surpresa havia um rifle de caça Springfield M1903 pendurado em exposição, uma bela arma, longo alcança e faz um belo estrago e para minha sorte... estava carregada. De repente ouvi uma gritaria no segundo andar e fui rapidamente verificar, enquanto subia a escada apressado vi uma porta entreaberta e fui verificar, Miguel estava parado como uma estátua, estático e sem reação olhando para uma cena chocante.

- Meu Deus - foi tudo que consegui dizer ao ver a cena, o marido e a mulher na cama juntos, o marido com um .38 na mão e os buracos de balas em seus crânios.

A alegria por encontrar suprimentos se esvaiu de meu corpo e então senti a tristeza, o mundo como o conheciamos jamais voltaria, todos morreriamos uma hora outra, não sei bem se morrer seria algo bom ou ruim, não era tão diferente. Que tipo de monstro mataria a própria mulher , é isso que acontece quando se perde a esperança, quando se desiste, e no fim acabaremos mordidos ou assim.

- Espera? Ouviu isso? - sussurrou Miguel.

Me concentrei e pude ouvir um leve choro vindo de algum lugar no segundo andar.

N/A: Quero deixar claro que fiz a fic porque adoro o genero e tambem quero tentar mostrar como seria um apocalipse zumbi e que ninguem é espero que tenham gostado do meu protagonista! Gostaria de pedir que deixem nos comentários com dicas e criticas construtivas, se receber um bom numero de comentários irei por um capítulo especial, vlw a todos que lerem e comentarem obrigado


End file.
